destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
INII Grimwall
<--In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign <--INII Character List -- -- Character Description Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: -- -- -- Spells/Abilities -- -- -- Inventory -- -- -- OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD OLDCharacter Name: Grimwall -- First Impression: If one were to look upon the creature known as Grimwall, one would immediately assume that he is one of pure evil. Short for a Dark Troll, he makes up for this with a stocky frame and a hunched posture, exuding aggression, even under his lowly worn cowl and leather mask, which he wears regularly during the day (this only fuels the uneasiness of those that do not know him). Although he has worked extremely hard on his dialect over the past decade in order to come across as intelligent and thoughtful, his genetics hamper him in this area, as his voice is low and gravelly, sounding more feral than he would like. Were one to be knowledgeable of Dark Trolls, or even unafraid of them, one would quickly find him to be quite adept at conversation and at times even charming (as charming as a Troll can manage, that is). With a dry sense of humor that he rarely is allowed to utilize and a desperate need to seek and gain approval of other races, Grimwall despite his lack of overall charisma, can quickly win those over that give the opportunity. -- Age: 76 Gender: Male Race: Dark Troll -- Titles: Alignment: 67 (Lesser Good) Sovereign Deity: Hypnos -- Class: Sorcerer Specialization: Primal Level: 1 XP: 0/100 Biomancy: *Rocksling *Conjure Treant *Voice of the Wilds Alchemy: *Herbalism -- Health: 28/28 Mana: 30/30 Fatigue: 0/19 -- Damage: 21 Unarmed: 2.25 Range: 5 Armor from items: 0 Mental Resistance: 1 -- Initiative: 20 Carrying Capacity: 45 Currency: 4.25f -- Strength: 9 Dexterity: 10 Endurance: 9 Intelligence: 11 Willpower: 9+1 Charisma: 6 -- -- Description: Grimwall at a young age was sure that he knew what his role was to be. As a youth he was recruited by the priests of the Faer'oth Inok Zeul, his raw talent in the worlds of both sorcery and alchemy made him a strong recruit to challenge for the title of high priest in the future. This alone would be considered a great honor that any member of his tribe would take without a second thought. During his studies over the years Grimwall, like many others in his position, began to experiment with psychedelic drugs to enhance his dream experience. During one of these “waking dreams”, Grimwall found himself in a marshland that he did not recognize, faced with a troll-like creature that claimed to be an ancient ancestor of what is now considered the Dark Troll race. This ancient ancestor, who did not name himself, spoke of a “higher calling” for the then young Grimwall. He was told that it was in fact his destiny to further the name of the Inok Zeul and his people. Grimwall did not appreciate how cryptic the message was, as he was unsure as to how he could do this. After much contemplation, meditation, and a good deal of drug use, he came to the conclusion that this could only be done by leaving the swamplands he called home and take on heroic quests. This is something that was somewhat forign to Grimwall, as he had a very obscure concept of heroism due to Dark Trolls limited contact or concern with the outside world. This lead to a good deal of trial and error, with several experiences that left Grimwall both confused and wanted in several villages. Through his travels he was able to get hold of several books that told tales of more civilized heroism, which Grimwall has since attempted to replicate. Although his course has become what many would consider on the whole more heroic, he still at times loses sight of right and wrong and will carry out brutal, even fatal punishments of those he deems to be “evil”. Grimwall is quick to surround himself with members of other races so as to show that Dark Trolls are not the evil creatures that they are often cast as by those less knowledgeable and is eager to please, at times to a fault. His need to appear civilized and heroic will often hide his true demeanor, which is actually quite likeable. His dry sarcasm is quite enjoyable if one were to get past his initial “heroic” facade. One thing that continues to be difficult for the Troll is walking in the day, as his people are normally at rest during this time. Grimwall, however, quickly realized that sleeping through much of the day would not help him in his quest. Grimwall wears a leather half-mask with two small slits in the eyeholes during the day to retain his infravision and will often sleep through the morning and wake deep into the day, appearing to be somewhat lazy to those unaware of Dark Trolls sleep habits (this feeling is exacerbated by the fact that Grimwall makes no attempts to hide his use of psychedelics, still slightly naive to the thoughts of other races around this). -- -- Equipment: Headgear: (Leather half-mask and cowl) Chestpiece: Cloak Hands: () Back: () Belt: () Legwear: () Footwear: () -- Amulet: [] Ring 1: [ ] Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left Hand: 3x Potion I Right Hand: Throwing Daggers 15x -- Other Equip: 3x Potion I Trinket 1: [ ] Trinket 2: [ ] -- -- Inventory: Mortar & Pestle (w/ 3 Empty Flasks) Artwork provided by Valtus. -- -- Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated